


UC Sunnydale

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: College, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Episode: s05e14 Crush, creepiness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: Una piccola drabble, una conversazione fra Buffy e Willow che si svolge durante la quinta stagione.





	UC Sunnydale

Ecco Sunnydale.  
Inquadratura dall’alto della ridente cittadina californiana: il sole splende in cielo, sembra il posto più tranquillo e sicuro del mondo. Naturalmente se questa osservazione si avvicina alla realtà è solo merito della Cacciatrice.

UC Sunnydale: dei ragazzi escono dalla facoltà, altri sono seduti sul prato, due tizi giocano a football, nel frattempo due ragazze camminano lungo il vialetto.  
Le due ragazze si rivelano essere Buffy e Willow che hanno finito le lezioni e stanno parlando.

“Will, mi presteresti i tuoi appunti di psicologia, non credo di aver scritto tutto…”

“Già, ho visto, te li presto volentieri. Ma perché eri così distratta?”

“Distratta?” Buffy finge meraviglia.  
Willow la guarda, come a volerle dire che non gliela da a bere facendo finta di niente.

“Ok, è vero. Ero distratta. Non ti si può nascondere niente.”  
Le due sorridono.

“Era per quel ragazzo carino seduto a sinistra?”

“Chi?”

“Ti ha guardata tutto il tempo. In effetti lo fa da un po’.” 

“Sei sicura? Io non me ne sono accorta.”

“Allora lasciatelo dire, sei proprio fra le nuvole.”

“E’ che per ora queste cose non mi interessano… ma è quel tipo che la settimana scorsa ci ha chiesto l’ora?”

“Si, proprio lui.”

“Ma non si è neanche presentato.”

“Comunque ti sei accorta di lui.”

“Adesso che mi ci hai fatto pensare l’ho ricordato; è vero, a volte l’ho sorpreso a guardarmi, lui subito faceva finta di niente.”

“Tipico. Ritornando alla distrazione…”

“Oh, non era per lui.”

Willow guarda con aria interrogativa.

“E’…per la storia di Spike.” Buffy ammette facendo una smorfia.

“Ti preoccupa?”

“Tanto. Mi disturba. Pensa che ho scoperto che teneva un sacco di mie foto e oggetti, cose che credevo di aver perso, o non mi ero neanche accorta che mancassero. Aveva anche il maglione blu, io pensavo l’avesse preso Dawn.”

“Entrava in casa quando non c’era nessuno?”

“Si, infatti una volta Riley mi ha detto di averlo trovato in camera mia, ma io credevo fosse lì a cercarmi non a rubarmi gli slip!”

“Adesso non potrà più entrare.”

“Grazie al tuo incantesimo.”

Willow annuisce. Buffy la sera prima le aveva chiesto di castare l’incantesimo per revocare a Spike il permesso di entrare in casa sua, lei l’aveva subito fatto.

“Perché non gli chiedi indietro la tua roba?”

“Volevo farlo, ma poi ho pensato: è stato lì a guardare i miei slip e nient’altro?”

“Oh…” Willow fa cenno di comprendere.

“Mi vengono i brividi. Chissà cosa ci avrà fatto!” 

“Beh, allora forse è meglio lasciargli tutto.” 

L’espressione di Will è un po’ disgustata. Quella di Buffy lo è un po’ di più.

“Già, credo proprio di non volere quelle cose indietro.” 

E così dicendo, le due ragazze si dirigono verso la parte del campus dove si trova la Stevenson Hall, dove loro alloggiano.


End file.
